Slumber Parti of Doom
by FireLight13
Summary: What happens when you combine several yamis, a happi Tea, and Joey without food? Utter chaos. That's probably why I wrote it. Anywayz, several weather changes force the YGO cast to stay locked up for as many days as I wish! MUHAHAHA! R
1. You Invited WHO?

Firelight13 here, introducing you to meh happi slumber-party! ^^ Just a lil' update on character names 'n such, and we can begin.  
  
Yami Yugi gets downgraded to Yami, Yugi stays da same, Bakura is Ryou, and Yami Bakura is now just Bakura. Anzu is Tea, just 'cause she's SO much more annoying that way. Honda's now Tristan, and Jounouchi goes to just Joey. Seto and everyone else stay da same. I'm put in this, like with almost all meh ficcys, so I'm Heather, and meh co-author and sis is meh yami Mariah. Oh, and I must add, Mokuba is in this too. It bugs me that he's not really an important character anywhere else so.I putting him in here.  
  
Firenight13: She's such a softy.  
  
Firelight13: Am not!  
  
Firenight13: Then you like Mokuba?  
  
Firelight13: OO;;;  
  
Firenight13: I knew it.,. Anywayz, onward with da fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! I'M WEARING OUT MEH VOICE FROM SAYING THIS!  
  
---------------  
  
---- Joey's House ----  
  
* Serenity is sitting at a table writing invitations to her birthday party while Joey is reading a magazine a few chairs away. Joey gets up to grab a soda. *  
  
Serenity: Joey! Do you think I should have a sleepover for my birthday?  
  
Joey: Nah. Most of your friend's parents wouldn't let you with boys in the house. Namely T`ea's.  
  
Serenity: Hmmm. Do you think I could do a party and then let all the girls sleep over?  
  
* Joey pops open sodacan. *  
  
Joey: Sure. I can bunk with Yugi. Who are you going to invite?  
  
Serenity : * absently * Yugi, Yami, Heather, T`ea, Erin, Keely, Bakura, Ryou, okay, maybe not Bakura, the Kaiba brothers.possibly Mariah-  
  
{ AN: Heather represents me, and Mariah represents Firenight13, k? }  
  
Joey: You're Inviting The Kaibas!?!?  
  
Serenity: ^^;;; Yeah..  
  
Joey: Why?!?  
  
Serenity: Uh..  
  
* Phone rings *  
  
Serenity: That's for me.  
  
* Serenity picks up phone *  
  
Heather: Happy Birthday!  
  
Serenity: Hey! Can you sleepover?  
  
Heather: Sure, but I'd have to bring Mariah. Ancient evil people don't do well when they miss out on fun.  
  
Mariah: * picks up another phone in Heather's Apartment * Whatever. I need to call Bakura.  
  
Serenity: I'll hang up in a sec. Come over at 3, okay? I don't need any presents. I just want my friends there.  
  
Heather: Okay. Bye!  
  
* Serenity hangs up. *  
  
Serenity: Yes, Joey, Mokuba and Seto are coming. Heather's coming too.  
  
Joey: Heather's coming?  
  
* Serenity nodds *  
  
Joey: Great. She'll bring that idiot Egyptian with her, and the house'll be destroyed. Okay, I'll come, but only 'cause it's your party.  
  
Serenity: Riiightt. T.T;;  
  
---- Heather's Apartment ----  
  
* Heather is sitting down on the couch, aimlessly changing the channels on the TV. Mariah is just hanging up on Bakura and walking over to her hikari. *  
  
Heather: Lemme guess, Bakura's overjoyed 'cause he wasn't invited, right?  
  
Mariah: No. Ryou's dragging him along. I'm surprised you didn't even try to listen in.  
  
Heather: I'm the good one, remember?  
  
Mariah: //After what you did last Saturday?//  
  
Heather: /I'm the good one, not innocent. And I doubt that you haven't cheated in a duel either./  
  
Mariah: //Yes, I've cheated before.// What good tombrobber hasn't?  
  
Heather: You? A good tombrobber? You never managed to get a millennium item, only a prototype, if that's what this bracelet is.  
  
Mariah: * glares at Heather and cracks her knuckles. * You really want to get on my bad side today, don't you?  
  
Heather: Nope. You're just my only source of entertainment.  
  
* Heather continues to change the channels nonchalantly, while Mariah is fuming and getting ready to knock her out. *  
  
Mariah: //Better watch out lil' hikari.//  
  
* Heather turned from the screen and looked at Mariah, surprised. Mariah wrestled Heather off the couch and onto the floor, trying to punch her. *  
  
Heather: /I still say you're better at that then you look./  
  
* Heather dodges Mariah's angry throws and stuggles to get out from underneath her yami. *  
  
Mariah: why can't * punch * I * punch * get you? * punch *  
  
Heather: Blame Ryou. He gets these 3 times a day and has been giving me lessons on how to survive.  
  
Mariah: //Damn that boy. I'm gonna kill him.//  
  
Heather: Not if you keep punching this bad. Could try sendin' him off to the shadow realm.  
  
Mariah: * stops trying to beat her double up and frowns. * You know Bakura would hate me if I did that!  
  
* Heather finally slips out from underneath the scowling youth and blinks in surprise. *  
  
Heather: You would care? Why?  
  
* Mariah glared at her light some more, walked off, and slammed her door on Heather, who found herself glancing occasionally at Mariah's door cluelessly for the next several hours. *  
  
---- Moto's Game Shop ----  
  
Yugi: Grandpa? Can I go to Serenity's party?  
  
Sugoroku: Not if Yami has to stay here. Last time he dueled all of my customers and he scared them off.  
  
* Yami walks into the room frowning after obvious eavesdropping. *  
  
Yami: It's not my fault everyone in this town is weak.  
  
Yugi: ^^;;;;  
  
Sugoroku: Duel Kaiba.  
  
Yami : * alarmed * Kaiba?! Where!?  
  
{AN: I made Yami a 'little' out of it, okay? No ranters, please. 'Cause one, I really don't care what u think, two, I think this is hilarious, and three, um..well..watever.}  
  
Yugi: Seto isn't here right now, so you can calm down. Sheesh.  
  
* Yami glares at Yugi for a moment in that obnoxious I-noticed-that-sarcasm- you-gave-me look. He then turns to Sugoroku. *  
  
Yami: What party?  
  
Sugoroku: Serenity's birthday is today.  
  
Yami : * yawning * Oh. Okay. I'll be going now.  
  
* Yami walks out of the room with both Sugoroku and Yugi looking confused. Much similar to previous events at my house, ne? *  
  
Yugi: I think something's wrong with him. He's been like this a lot lately.  
  
Sugoroku : * sarcastically * There was a change?  
  
Yugi: Grandpa.  
  
---------------  
  
Okay, I know it's short, but I had already planned out the other chapter, so I have put it up already! ^^ Yayness.  
  
REVIEW! 


	2. Arrival of Chaos

FireLight13: Yay!!^___________^  
  
FireNight13: 0.o Heather, clam down.  
  
FireLight13: I can't! I stole three pieces of Serenity's cake!  
  
FireNight13: o.o;;; And the doctor told me to keep her off sugar. Bakura, care to do the honors?  
  
Bakura: Whatever. She doesn't own anything. -.-;; Not even her sanity, apparently.  
  
FireLight13: Well done. Here's your prize; Yami's puzzle. Take it. *hands him puzzle.*  
  
Bakura: ^______________________^ YAY!  
  
FireNight13: O.O;;; Oh, no.  
  
--------------------------  
  
---------- Joey's House ---------  
  
* Serenity is pacing around the front door, occasionally looking out the windows. *  
  
Serenity: Where are they? They're. * glances at watch * three seconds late!  
  
* Joey pops in while eating a bag of chips. *  
  
Joey: they'll be here, sis. Don't worry.  
  
* the doorbell rings on cue. *  
  
Serenity: Yay! ^^  
  
* Answers door. *  
  
Serenity: Yay times two!  
  
Tea and Serenity: FREINDSHIP FOREVER!  
  
Joey: x.X  
  
Tea : [ about Joey ] is he okay?  
  
Serenity: Yup! Right, big brother?  
  
Joey: too.much.friendship.ack!  
  
* Mokuba walks in with note pinned to his shirt. *  
  
Joey: Where's your bro?  
  
Mokuba: I don't know. He just pinned this onto me and threw me into the limo. I think it's for you.  
  
* Joey ripps note off t-shirt. *  
  
Joey: 'Sorry I can't make it. Wait, no I'm not. Say hello to the mutt for me, Seto.'  
  
* Joey fumes while Mokuba sits cluelessly as the doorbell rings once again. *  
  
Erin: Hey everyone!  
  
Mokuba: Who invited a character who doesn't exist?  
  
* Keely comes in behind Erin. *  
  
Mokuba: 0.o Make that two.  
  
Keely: Alright, we're here. Can we go now?  
  
Erin: You can.  
  
Keely: I was going to leave anyway, but.  
  
* Keely goes off to ruin someone's life. XP *  
  
Mokuba: now one.unless.oh, no. OO;  
  
* door rings again. *  
  
Serenity * turns away from Tea *: I'll get it!  
  
* Heather walks in, followed by a very pissed-off Mariah. *  
  
Mokuba: I knew it. .;  
  
Serenity * hugs Heather *: Come on in!  
  
* Mariah puts up her hand between herself and Serenity as the girl goes to hug her. *  
  
Mariah: I am under oath not to kill you, but tomorrow I can, so don't try me.  
  
Heather: I won't let you kill her, Mariah. She's my friend.  
  
Mariah: Friends are for the weak.  
  
Heather: Then what about you and Bakura?  
  
* Room goes silent. *  
  
Mariah: //Don't you DARE bring us up in one sentence ever again!//  
  
Heather * Still talking in words. *: Why not?  
  
Mariah: //Because I sai- stop talking outloud!//  
  
Heather: /Sorry. Sheesh. What is up with you these days?/  
  
* Ryou drags Bakura into the doorway by the back of his jacket while Bakura struggles to get away. *  
  
Ryou: Can someone give me a hand here? He's not the easiest thing to pull, ya know.  
  
* Tea stops talking to Mokuba and Erin and rushes over to help as Mariah gives Bakura a look of pity. *  
  
Mariah: He made you take an oath not to kill anyone, right?  
  
Bakura: \ I'd rather not admit it right now, okay? \  
  
Mariah: Join the club. \ Me too. \  
  
* Joey walks over and helps pull Bakura out of the doorframe .*  
  
Bakura: \ Did she tell you not to even attempt making that loser Pharaoh feel unwelcome? \  
  
Mariah: \ Uh.no. \  
  
Bakura: \ Good. You can do that for me. \  
  
* Bakura takes off his jacket, allowing several people to fall down, and walks off to plan with Mariah. *  
  
Everyone but the two yamis: o.0  
  
Tea: Joey.you're sitting on my foot.  
  
Erin: So? I'm using him as a cushion for impact. ^^ A very CUTE cushion.  
  
Joey: X.X  
  
-----------  
  
Firelight13: Poor, twisted Erin. You're probably wondering who she is, so meh sis will tell you.  
  
Firenight13: WHY ME?!  
  
Firelight13: 'Cause I said so.  
  
Firenight13: Damn. Anyway, Erin is Heather's friend, and Keely is her spilt persona. Even though we all know that Heather talks to herself.  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Of Truth or Dare and The Beginning of We...

Firelight13: Hello! Now that I'm off meh sugar high, I bothered to continue with another chappy.  
  
Firenight13: She also changed the name of da fic to cause random confusion... ...with Mokuba's help.  
  
Firelight13: ^^;;; *heh.*  
  
Mokuba: It's all her fault if you got confused with the mix-up.  
  
Firelight13: OO; MOKUBA! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME! *cries*  
  
Mokuba: I better do the disclaimer for this chapter. She still don't own Yugi-Oh, and she never will.  
  
Firelight13: *cries LOUDER*  
  
Firenight13: it might take a while for me to make her happy again, so on with the fic!  
  
----------  
  
----Continued from last chappy; Arrival of Chaos----  
  
Serenity: That's okay! Can someone go bring them back now? We need to play games!  
  
* looks around at Mokuba, Tea, Ryou, Heather, Erin and Joey. *  
  
Serenity: someone go get those two.  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
* Knock on door. *  
  
Joey: I volunteer the people who are late.  
  
* Heather and Mokuba nodd along with Joey. *  
  
-5 minutes later-  
  
Yami: No. They'll try and kill me.  
  
Heather: They're under oath.  
  
Ryou: They can't.  
  
Yami * raises eyebrows *: What's the punishment?  
  
* Heather and Ryou look at each other. *  
  
Heather and Ryou: A week without seeing each other.  
  
Yugi: How is that punishment?  
  
Heather * shrugs *: Mariah gets all ticked off whenever I mention him.  
  
Ryou: Same.  
  
Heather and Ryou: Go figure.  
  
Yami: Really? Interesting. VERY Interesting.  
  
* Yami walks off to collect the two Egyptians .*  
  
-2 minutes later-  
  
* everyone is sitting in the living room, and Mokuba has been sent home to fetch Seto. *  
  
Serenity: Now that we're all back together, Let's play Truth or Dare!  
  
Yami: uh...what?  
  
Tea: Do you not know how to play, Yami?  
  
Yami: um...no?  
  
* Mariah and Bakura start laughing. *  
  
Bakura: He doesn't know how to play? Marik would get a kick outta this!  
  
Joey: How do you know how to play, Bakura??  
  
Bakura: I had to play with Mariah and those two * points to Heather and Ryou. * about a month ago at another party.  
  
Yugi: and why are you so mad about that?  
  
Bakura: Uh.. cause it's pointless!  
  
Yami: // what are you getting at Yugi? //  
  
Yugi: / Nothing. I just wanna know why he hates it so much. /  
  
Tea: O-kay.Let's play it with spinning the bottle. It's more friendshippy that way.  
  
Ryou: * whispering * Joey, is 'friendshippy' a word?  
  
Joey: No. She's Tea. We aren't supposed to understand her.  
  
* Heather runs in with a bottle, places on table, and sits between Ryou and Joey. *  
  
Serenity: Yay! I'll go first.  
  
* Serenity spins the bottle and it lands on Yugi. *  
  
Yugi: Truth.  
  
Serenity: Hmm...Do you really like Tea?  
  
Yugi: * quietly * Does she have to be in the room when I answer?  
  
* everyone 'cept Yami nods *  
  
Yugi: Oh...okay...no?  
  
* Yami raises his eyebrows at Yugi and Yugi notices his glance *  
  
Yugi: Alright, Yami! I get the point! Yes.  
  
* Tea blushes as Yugi spins da bottle. *  
  
Bakura: If it lands on me, I'll kill the runt.  
  
Ryou: /tomorrow, correct?/  
  
Bakura: //Damn! Don't Do That!//  
  
* bottle lands on me, Heather. ^_~ I love the power to do that...*  
  
Yugi: Truth or Dare?  
  
Mariah: // go with dare. //  
  
Heather: Dare.  
  
Yugi: I dare you.to give whoever you like in this room a kiss.  
  
* Heather and Mariah blink in surprise. *  
  
Mariah: // I had nothing to do with this. Although I now wish I did. *heh.* //  
  
Heather: / Right. I'll keep that in mind. /  
  
* Heather looks unsure at Ryou who also blinks in surprise and blushes when he catches her eye. *  
  
Bakura * impatient *: Will you two hurry up?  
  
* Heather and Ryou flush deeper and Heather quickly kisses Ryou*  
  
Mariah: // That was pathetic.//  
  
* Heather glares at her and spins the bottle lightly. *  
  
Mokuba: * bursts through door * I found him! ^^  
  
*everyone turns and stares as Mokuba drags Seto inside by the arm.*  
  
Yami: DIE!  
  
* Mokuba struggles to hold onto Seto as Yugi does the same to Yami. *  
  
Serenity: * pouting * Joey! They're ruining my party!  
  
Joey: Can we get rid of Seto?  
  
Seto: WHAT!?  
  
Yami: They can't get rid of me, I'm a Pharaoh.  
  
Seto: Well, I'm a genius.  
  
Yami: No you aren't.  
  
Seto: Yes I am!  
  
Yami: Not.  
  
Seto: Am.  
  
Yami: Not.  
  
Seto: Am.  
  
Erin: Chill, would you?!  
  
* Seto and Yami blink at her outburst. *  
  
Seto: Who are you?  
  
Yami: Duh. She's Erin, another made up character!  
  
Seto: Is she single?  
  
* Erin's staring at them with obvious disgust. *  
  
Erin: What?!  
  
* door bangs open and Keely comes in. *  
  
Keely: Kaiba, Yami, you twits! Shut up about my hikari! I swear to Ra, I'm this close to sending you to the shadow realm-  
  
Tea: But that wouldn't be nice!  
  
* Keely glares at Tea with obvious dislike. *  
  
Tea: Sorry.  
  
Keely: Erin, we're leaving. Now.  
  
Erin: But-  
  
Keely: I was talking to Malik when you got ticked off, so I wish to get back.  
  
Erin: Was his hikari there?  
  
Keely: * bored tone * Um...yeah. Marik was there.  
  
Erin: Marik? You mean the cute one? Okay. ^^  
  
Heather: Tell me how it goes, kay Erin?  
  
* Erin grins and walks out the door. *  
  
Seto: Damnit.  
  
* Keely appears in the window and shakes her fist. *  
  
Everyone: 0.o  
  
Yugi: Uh...wasn't it Heather's turn?  
  
Joey: I think so.  
  
Seto: Who'd it land on?  
  
Tea: Me! Yay! Truth.  
  
Heather: Okay, um...if you could have one thing in the world right now, what would it be?  
  
Tea: I already have everything I could want.  
  
Heather: Like what?  
  
Tea: Yugi liking me, Serenity as my best friend, and all my other friends over at Serenity's house!  
  
Everyone: 0.0;;;  
  
Mokuba: Tristan isn't here.  
  
Mariah: They're friends?  
  
Bakura: No.  
  
Ryou: I think they are.  
  
Bakura: So? Nobody cares about what you think.  
  
Heather: I do!  
  
Mariah: Well, nobody cares about you either.  
  
Yami: // They want to get kicked out. //  
  
Yugi: / Why? /  
  
Yami: // They want to leave before the bottle hits them. Duh. //  
  
Yugi: / Oh. /  
  
Joey: Doesn't it bother you that you're being mean to your own lights?  
  
Mariah: \ A bit. You? \  
  
Bakura: \ Oh. I don't like Ryou much, so I have no clue what you are talking about.\  
  
Mariah: Not really. Should it?  
  
Serenity: Yes.  
  
Bakura: But we exist for that purpose.  
  
Tea: What purpose?  
  
Bakura: * grins * Making their lives Hell.  
  
Seto: Uh...can we hurry up here? I have a life you know.  
  
Joey: * sarcastic * Wow. When did that happen?  
  
Yami: That's a good, good question. When did you get a life, Kaiba?  
  
* To make a long story short; Seto gets ticked off, and the fighting commenced once more, involving several punches and some well-placed kicks. During this time, Ryou managed to get hit by Seto, who had attacked Joey as well, leading the light to act more Bakura-ish. Heather, who was trying to stop the fight, got knocked out, and ended up getting first aid from Ryou after he had stopped Yami, Joey and Seto. XP *  
  
Tea: Are you sure you'll be alright, Heather?  
  
Heather: * nods * I'll be fine, but I think I should lie down. Serenity?  
  
Serenity: It'll be okay. There's a bed upstairs, second door on the left.  
  
Heather: Alright. * glances at Ryou slyly * Care to help me?  
  
* Ryou helps her up and they go upstairs, blushing furiously while Heather grins seductively *  
  
Ryou: [upstairs] Go lie down, I'll be right there. * closes door with a slam *  
  
Everyone: * various looks of confusion and i-could-care-less looks, Bakura and Mariah stare in horror at the stairway *  
  
Seto: What the hell was that? We have children here- [looks at the two tomb robbers] Mariah?  
  
Mariah: * holding her head * I really wish she hadn't thought that.  
  
Bakura: * glares at Mariah * Why the Hell do they have to like each other now?! Wait, did I say that out loud?  
  
Joey: If they're gone for a while, I think we shouldn't check on them.  
  
Yugi: * helping bandage Yami's arm * Uh, Joey? That's not right.  
  
Joey: Yeah, but still, I wouldn't check on them.  
  
Bakura: * winces * With the stuff that Mariah and I are seeing, that's probably a good idea.  
  
Mariah: * groans and shakes her head * Awe, screw this... * looks up at floor above * Where's that room?  
  
Serenity: Uh, it's over there, I think. * points two a few feet to the left *  
  
Bakura: *picks up popcorn bowl and hurls it at the spot where Seren pointed to *  
  
Mariah: Thank Ra. She stopped with the friggin' mindlink.  
  
Tea: T.T;: That's lovely.  
  
Mokuba: What are you guys talking about?  
  
Serenity: Yeah. Why wouldn't we check on them? And why are you happy they stopped using their mindlinks?  
  
Mokuba: What IS mindlink?  
  
Yami: *soaking up blood from his arm with rag * It allows you to listen in on your hikari's thoughts. It can also send images. * glances at Bakura * .but not at the right times.  
  
Seren: But why do we not want to check on them? [to Mariah and Bakura] And why were you guys so grossed out? I mean, you guys act like you like each other...  
  
Bakura: *twitches* DAMN! WHY CAN'T ANYONE GET THAT THOUGH THEIR THICK SKULLS THAT WE DON'T?!  
  
Mariah: [ turns to others ] AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT US?!?!  
  
Everyone Else: 0.0;; | ^^;;; No reason.  
  
Mariah: * stomps out with Bakura to plot against everyone *  
  
Yami: Ow! Yugi!  
  
Yugi: C'mon, Yami. The bandages have to be tight.  
  
Yami: Can I at least have feeling in my arm?  
  
-The Next Room Over-  
  
Mariah: * peeking out door * Damn, that Pharaoh's lamer than you said he was.  
  
Bakura: * sits down on couch and scowls * Yeah, Don't remind me.  
  
Mariah: *looks at Bakura * Why are we even back here?  
  
Bakura: Having our Hikaris there was the only thing that made this party bearable, and now they're off doing who knows what upstairs.  
  
Mariah: Ugh. Now that you mention it, I'm glad Heather finally shut off her mind-link with me. So, uh, you said you can't try and kill Yami. Why not?  
  
Bakura: Damn Ryou. Yourself?  
  
Mariah: Heather as well. What's your punishment?  
  
Bakura: * quickly * nothing important.  
  
Mariah: Oh. * glances out window * Do you miss Egypt?  
  
Bakura: Duh. It's winter. I don't like the cold.  
  
Mariah: I know one thing that will make you hate winter more.  
  
Bakura: *gets up and looks out window * Little white things?  
  
Mariah: T.T;; You've never seen snow before? Ugh. * sighs * I suppose we should tell the others.  
  
-------------  
  
Firenight13: MUHAHAHAHA! SUGAR! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *stuffs sugar in mouth*  
  
Yugi: And we thought Firelight13 was bad...  
  
Yami: This does take the prize for stupidest moment...  
  
Yugi: *grins* Anyone got a camera?  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
